Damon's return
by BoldBlondeandBeautiful
Summary: Okay... you know how Damon died? HA! He's ba-ack. Bamon and Stelena fluff, introducing Cristian, and- WAIT WHAT? Is Meredith a full vampire? Holy crap, now I have to read this!
1. Alive?

I own nothing. -hiss-

* * *

><p>Prolouge.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Damon. <em>

The name was bringing him back, slowly. He couldn't feel anything. It was as if he were floating.

And then he felt it.

The aching pain shot through him. And then it was stabbingly intense. He took a tiny breath, and then groaned inwardly. That had been a bad idea. And then his senses started returning, so slowly. He coughed from the ash in his lungs, and then found that breathing did little. Numbly he realized he had a punctured lung. _Now how did that happen? _

And then it hit him.

_I can't remember anything! _But he remembered names, and he remembered the girl with the blue eyes, and the girl with the red hair. The only names he could match to faces were their's. _Elena. Bonnie. _But the other names swirled. _Matt? Meredith? Stefan? _He blinked. He knew those names, but he couldn't remember from where. He clung to the most real part of the wasteland around and inside him. _Damon. I am Damon. _

He started to sit up. It was a long process and seemed to take forever. But he managed. He brought a hand up to his chest, and it came away covered in his own blood. He frowned. There was a hole through his chest. How-

_Ah!_ He gasped in pain, a little whimper escaping his lips. He realized what had happened...

His heart had beat.

He knew he needed help, so he started the all-too long process of standing up.

_Damon. I am Damon. _


	2. It's not possible

Stefan walked through the woods. He sighed and looked around, reminded -of course- of his brother. Damon had been dead for six months, and Stefan hadn't heard from anyone other than Elena in that time, and she had been distant, had left. He talked to her every day, but she hardly ever came to visit. According to her, Fells Church held too many memories, and she couldn't be there. Which was exactly the reason he couldn't leave.

Stefan shook his head to clear it.

Just then, he felt a familiar presence. He wasn't shielding himself, and he wouldn't have recognized him... If he hadn't remembered his name.

Stefan gasped and reeled. _Damon?_ he thought at the presence. The presence reached out hesitantly at the sound of his name. Stefan swallowed. It was most definitely his brother. He was barely alive, but at least he wasn't gone just yet. He walked forward, in the direction of his brother. He found himself in a small clearing.

His eyes widened.

_Damon?_ he thought this at his brother's unshielded mind. He was that shocked at his brother's appearance.

Damon sat on the ground, curled into a ball, hugging his knees. He looked small, and unusually pale. His straight black hair was longer than he usually wore it, and straggling all over the place, hiding what little would have been visible of his face. Shudders ripped through his body, little whimpers escaping him. Stefan saw how unbearably thin he was, the bones of his wrist stuck out, and his fingers were skeletal. At Stefan's alarmed exclamation, he cringed and whimpered loudly.

Stefan took a deep breath and slowly walked until he was standing over his brother. He knelt down by Damon's side and lightly touched his shoulder. _Damon? Do you recognize me? Do you know me? It's Stefan, it's your little brother. Do you know me?_ He gave his brother a hard look.

Stefan felt a sense of puzzlement from his brother, then saw memories, all of himself. Damon raised his head with a gasp. He reached out a hand, his head moving so he could meet his brother's eyes. The hand locked onto Stefan's arm. _Stefan. Please, you have to help me. _another shudder tore through him._ It hurts. God help me! I can't breathe. I haven't fed... for a long time._ He straightened slightly, and Stefan saw that there was fresh blood all over him.

_Oh? Why are you covered in blood then?_

Another shudder, another pained whimper. _My own. It's all my own._

Stefan's eyes widened. There was so much blood... It couldn't all be his own... could it? Looking at Damon, so weak and tired and sick, he believed it. He closed his eyes. _We have to get you back to the boarding house. You need to rest. _Damon's eyebrows knitted together, but he nodded wearily._ Come on, I'll help you up._ Stefan thought sadly. He stood, and then bent to grab his brother's arm. Damon managed to stand, and then to stagger the few yards back to Stefan's car. But Stefan knew he managed it on will alone. Once Damon had settled in the passenger's seat, Stefan took a second to study him. He wondered if his brother had been so pale before. Was his skin more ashen? The dark shadows under his eyes more prominent? His bones as easy to see? And then he started driving when another pained whimper penetrated the silence of the car. But every so often his eyes strayed to his brother's face, dark with pain.

He held onto his brother as they walked up to the door of the boarding house. Mrs. Flowers had it open before they had even made it all the way. She shook her head sadly, "The bedroom on the first floor's open. Let him rest for a minute while you tell everyone what happened." Stefan nodded silently and helped his brother the rest of the way.

Once in the room, Damon collapsed on the bed without a sound, just laying there and closing his eyes. Stefan sighed and turned to leave. As soon as he reached the hallway he called Matt.

"Matt?"

"Yeah? What is it Stefan?"

Taking a deep breath Stefan told him, finishing with, "And your the only person I can call, the girls are out of town."

Matt paused "So... You want me to give him blood?"

Stefan sighed. "It would be appreciated, Matt. I don't think he can wait for any of the girls to get here. He's really bad, not only has he not fed, but he's lost a lot of his own blood. He'll die -again- if he doesn't feed soon."

"Sure." Matt said shortly, hearing the pain in Stefan's voice.

Stefan nodded in relief. "Thanks Matt." and then he hung up.

Quickly, he managed to call each of the girls and tell them.

Bonnie sounded happy beyond words, Elena was happy, but extremely concerned, and Meredith coolly told him that giving Damon blood wouldn't help if he was bleeding. And they would all be there as soon as possible.

Stefan took a deep breath, and then walked back in, intent on stopping the bleeding so Damon had a shot at recovery. He quickly found a first-aid kit, and grabbed a roll of bandages before turning to face his brother. He couldn't help wondering if he looked worse. Shaking his head, he hurried over. _I have to get the bleeding stopped._ He thought at his brother, trying to be gentle. Damon nodded slightly. Stefan gently helped him out of his jacket. He then gasped at what he saw.

Damon had a hole through his entire body.

It started in his back, then tunneled through to his chest, almost perfectly round, and right through his heart. Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself, and then grimly started to bandage the horrible wounds.

As if on cue, there was a knocking at the door. He didn't leave the room, just moving to a chair to wait. As Matt came in, Stefan wordlessly glanced at Damon.

Matt blinked. And then he walked over, slowly, warily. Stefan frowned at him, "What? Do you think he'll hurt you? That he's _faking that?_ He's barely conscious Matt, stop looking at him like he's about to spring up and attack you."

Matt frowned, and then said "Um, I'd rather he not go for my throat, honestly, so can I just cut my hand open?" Stefan nodded. Matt took out his pocketknife and opened it. He slowly made a shallow cut across his palm. Damon stirred slightly, smelling the blood. Matt, looking uncomfortable, let the blood run into his mouth.

Stefan watched anxiously. Matt was starting to look dizzy when Stefan said quietly, "That'll be good for now Matt. Thanks so much." Matt just nodded. Stefan handed him the bandages. Then he looked back at his brother. Damon seemed to be sleeping at this point. Stefan sighed and walked out. On the way to his room he told himself that he had to sort everything out in his head before he could rest.

He kept telling himself that until he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Memories

Damon woke slowly... It was dark, thankfully. He knew that the light would hurt him. He contemplated going back to sleep, but no. The pain was too much. He reached out with his mind.

There were two presences in the house, one was old and kind, but unfamiliar. And one he recognized as his brother.

The memories were patchy at best. He remembered a child with green eyes that laughed, but that conflicted with the memory of a young man and the same green eyes glaring at him. The child's mouth forming the words _"I hate you." _He cringed away from that. Why did his brother -his younger brother, as his mind told him- hate him?

He decided to wake him up, if only because he felt terribly alone at that moment. So he mentally prodded until he felt his brother rouse. Quicker than he would have believed, Stefan stood in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he whispered anxiously.

Damon shook his head. _Sorry to wake you. I just needed someone to be here._ He knew this sounded childish, but he was so tired... and everything _hurt_. Stefan nodded understandingly. He sat next to his brother without comment. Damon gripped his shoulder to pull himself into a seated position.

_I don't remember hardly anything._ He confessed tiredly. _There are a few things that are clear, but everything else is foggy. And much of what I do remember I don't particularly like. _He took a deep breath, then looked into his brother's eyes. _Everyone hates me, don't they? _

Stefan sighed. "Well... You didn't give anyone much of a reason not to, at least not until the end."

Damon blinked, troubled. _The end?_

Stefan looked shocked. "You don't remember? Honestly?" Damon shook his head. "Damon... you died six months ago. You got staked in the heart by a demonic tree." Damon's eyes widened and he suddenly felt dizzy. Stefan gently reached out and gripped his brother by the arm, obviously afraid he would fall over.

_I still don't remember that... Why would that make everyone not hate me? _

Stefan sighed. "You died saving Bonnie. She's felt guilty about it. You pushed her out of the way so she wouldn't die, but you died yourself." His grip tightened on Damon's arm. But Damon just nodded.

_That makes sense. Only... if I died, how am I here?_

"That was what I was hoping you could tell me."

_How? I don't remember. I woke up... and before that I remember nothing. I only remembered my own name at first. Well, my name and images of Elena and Bonnie. I could remember them. _

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know what happened. You did die though. I was there."

Damon's eyes widened again. _What? _

Stefan shrugged again. "Yes. I-I had to watch. Elena was angry at first, thought you were faking... But I knew."

_I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see._ When Stefan looked puzzled though, he realized. _Oh. But you hated me as much as everyone else. _He leaned away from Stefan. He closed his eyes and shivered. _So I suppose you didn't care all that much. _

Stefan frowned at him. "Of course I cared. And don't blame me for hating you. You hated me just as much."

Damon felt a stab of anguish, and before he could stop it a word was torn from his mouth. "No."

His voice was raspy and faint, and his throat throbbed painfully. But he continued. "I never did. I can remember that much. I tried..." He was interrupted by a coughing fit which bent him double, his forehead going to his knees while both hands pressed to his chest. He could feel his lung flutter as the air left uselessly. He wheezed, his breath impossible to catch. He reached out to his brother, who grabbed him by the hand and gently shifted him so he was laying down. His breath came slightly easier, though he was still in pain. It still hurt unbearably.

When the coughing finally stopped, he closed his eyes. His lids had suddnely felt so heavy... He managed to tighten his grip on his brother's hand slightly, and then he began to lose consciousness, feeling greatful that his exhaustion had caught up with him. He wouldn't have been able to rest otherwise.

* * *

><p>Stefan looked at his brother for a moment. <em>He didn't hate you at all. <em>A voice whispered in the back of his head. _And you hurt him, more than once. And what did he try to do? _He sighed and tightened his grip on his brother's hand for a moment. He remembered what he had told Elena that first night: that Damon had used to defend Stefan from their father. He closed his eyes and moved to the chair by the window. Damon stirred slightly, and the coughing started again. Stefan hurried over. He forced himself to channel power to his ears as he leaned his head close to his brother's chest. He heard almost a hissing sound, as of air escaping. _Oh no. _He thought. Stifling his horror and reassuring himself that everything would be fine, Stefan tugged the blanket up around his brother's shoulders and then went back to the chair, falling alseep in minutes.


	4. Bonnie

**WOW! Okay then. Thanks for the reviews FrozenxxSmile and cizzi-B! You guys rock! Here's your update. **

**Oh! And cizzi-B, your wish is my command, here comes Bonnie! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Stefan woke suddenly, out of the nightmares that had been troubling him the last six months. The first thing he registered was Damon coughing at the other side of the room. He frowned and walked over. He was slightly shocked to find that Damon was conscious.<p>

Damon gave him a wry smile. _I'm surprised you're just waking now. _Stefan sighed.

_Are you feeling any better? _He thought, concerned.

Damon just nodded a little and closed his eyes. _Tired, but certainly better than yesterday. _

Then they heard a knocking at the door. Stefan cast a glance at his brother, and then went to answer it.

He opened it to an excited Bonnie. "Oh, hi Stefan! How've you been? You said Damon was here? Is he alright? Do you have any idea how he's not dead? Is he awake?"

Stefan chuckled and held up his hands, "Slow down Bonnie! I've been alright, yes he's here..." He frowned "He's not doing too well. And he barely remembers anything. But he's awake."

At the phrase "He's not doing too well." Bonnie bit her lip. "C-can I talk to him? Or does he not want to see me?" She looked about ready to cry at this thought.

"Of course you can talk to him. He doesn't blame you for what happened. I told him, and he didn't even seemed surprised. But if you reference something that happened in the past... He might not remember. Things are coming back to him, but it's slow." Stefan sighed. "He remembers small things. But specific events... It's like they aren't there."

Bonnie bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She nodded firmly and walked in, brushing past Stefan. She looked at him. "So where is he?"

Stefan sighed. "Just down the hall." he caught her arm before she could go. "Bonnie wait. Listen, I told you, he's not doing well. So just... try not to say anything that will get him worked up, okay? He needs to just rest for a while. And don't be shocked when you see him." Bonnie nodded and they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Damon watched the door as it creaked open. It seemed to be an unbearably long time before his brother and Bonnie were revealed. He smiled slightly at Bonnie, but she put a hand to her mouth, looking horrified. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She rushed over and sat next to him, speaking so fast her words were a blur.<p>

"Bonnie. Slow down, please." He whispered. "I can't understand what you're saying." She blinked.

"Oh! Sorry!" She started over as Stefan came and helped his brother sit up. "I was just saying that I'm really sorry, this is all my fault! If I hadn't been such an idiot you'd be okay!"

He frowned. "I would say it wasn't your fault, but I don't remember what happened." he said apologetically. "Whatever happened I'm sure you didn't know-" He broke off, coughing again. Stefan held on to him so he wouldn't fall, while Bonnie repeatedly said she was sorry, sounding close to tears. Damon straightened, gripping Stefan's arm for support. "I'm sure you didn't know what would happen Bonnie. I forgive you."

"But I-I could've done so many things differentely and this wouldn't have happened! I didn't have to go outside when we were in the dark dimension! I didn't have to repeat that story! I-"

"We were in the dark dimension?" Damon interrupted. "And if you would have been in danger if you went outside, why didn't you tell me you were going to so I could protect you?" His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Stefan sighed in annoyance. "Bonnie, this is _exactly_ the topic you were supposed to avoid!"

Damon sat up straighter. "Oh? And why this particular topic? What happened?"

Bonnie looked close to tears. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't h-have said anything!"

Damon gave her an intense stare. "Tell. Me."

Bonnie hiccupped, she was actually crying now. "W-well, you a-accidentally kidnapped me, I guess. I know you didn't mean to. You had to go and told me to stay put, but I didn't listen and I got captured and I told a story to some slaves, and I thought I had found the story in a kid's starball, but I didn't, and the kitsune captured me... But it was all alright! You rescued me!" She hurried to reassure him, as all color had left his face. His breathing became more shallow if possible and a shudder ran through him.

"Damon, calm down." Stefan said softly. "You're getting yourself worked up. That won't help anybody, least of all yourself. Please." He didn't notice his grip on Damon's hand getting tighter. He shushed him gently. Damon struggled to calm himself, and took a deep breath without thinking. This, of course, set him coughing again.

When he could breath at least a bit, he turned to Bonnie. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bonnie. I-" he grimaced as the coughing started again. He waited until it stopped and by that point was too exhausted to do anything but lean against Stefan weakly and close his eyes. Stefan patted his shoulder.

"I think we should let him sleep Bonnie." She nodded her agreement and leaned over to kiss Damon on the forehead. As she left Stefan gently laid his brother down.

_I can't believe I would have done that... I can't even remember why I would! _

Stefan shook his head and murmured "Nothing you need to worry about now. You should just rest."

Damon nodded. But he was trying to shield from his brother that he was terribly thirsty... and failing apparently, because Stefan's eyes widened. "Oh. I wasn't thinking... I'll ask Bonnie to come back in." Damon shook his head frantically, but Stefan wasn't paying any attention. In a moment Bonnie came back in, and as she kneeled next to him and moved her hair from her throat, he was powerless to resist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I hope everybody loved it! Much Bamon to come in the next couple chapters, and I think Elena's coming back soon... Review and tell me what you thought! **

**Come on... the button won't bite you. Just tell yourself it's all for Damon. I'm Influencing yooooooouuu. **


	5. Worry and Anger

**Thanks again for the reviews everybody! And no, Nightgirl25, I am not a horrible enough person to bring Damon back just long enough to apologize to everyone and then kill him again...**

**Wait... **

**NO JUST STOP THAT RIGHT NOW ALEX! -swats self on the back of the head-**

**Anyway. **

* * *

><p>Damon managed to extricate himself from Bonnie's throat. He shook his head. "That was not your smartest idea Bonnie." But he couldn't deny that he felt a bit better at least. Not well, but good enough for now. He looked over at Stefan, watching him with anxiety written all over his face. He sighed. "Thank you though." he said quietly to Bonnie. "I'm feeling better now. Honestly." That was the truth, but she looked at him doubtfully.<p>

"You're sure?" she asked. Damon nodded wearily.

Stefan spoke up. "In any case Bonnie, you can't give him any more blood without hurting yourself. So I think the best course of action is that the both of you sleep." Bonnie yawned and nodded, leaving the room without a sound. Stefan turned to Damon. "Alright, you're _sure _about feeling better?"

Damon sighed. "Not well. But better, yes. I'll be okay..." his voice had trailed off to nothing by the end, and his eyes drifted shut. He wanted to stay awake, to reassure his brother that he would be fine. That worrying wasn't necessary. But he was just so tired... He was aware of a soft murmuring and the feel of a blanket covering him... And then he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Stefan sighed, wondering if he should tell Bonnie the truth; that he wasn't sure at all if Damon would recover from this. That he was worried if he left his brother alone while he slept, that he wouldn't wake up. He closed his eyes and tucked the blanket tighter around Damon shoulders, feeling as if he had to do something, anything. He couldn't lose his brother again. He sighed and just moved back to the chair he had been sleeping in, looking out the window as if something out there could give him an answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon woke up again in darkness. What had woken him? He concentrated for a moment... Ah, someone was knocking on the door. He moved his head slightly, noticing that Stefan was again alseep in his chair. He frowned a little, conflicted. He didn't want to wake Stefan up... But he couldn't very well get the door himself. He sighed and mentally prodded Stefan.<p>

Stefan snapped awake, looking bewildered. Damon raised an eyebrow. _I figured that you might want to see who was knocking at the door. Sorry to wake you. _Stefan shook his head quickly and got up. He paused in the doorway, then shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>Stefan moved away down the hall, guessing already who was at the door. He opened it, revealing Meredith and Elena.<p>

And a vampire standing to Meredith's right.

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to come Cristian."

Cristian just smiled. "Of course I did. You asked Merry to come. I go where she goes." Meredith rolled her eyes.

Stefan turned his attention to Elena. She looked tense and worried. _He's fine for now Elena. Don't be so worried. _

_You're worried too. And I'm not _just_ worried for Damon. _

_Hm?_

_How are you taking everything?_

He sighed and looked away. _Truthfully? I'm scared out of my mind. _They all heard Damon start coughing again, which made Stefan wince.

"What the-?" Meredith said, confused.

"That's been happening. Something wrong with one of his lungs I think..." He trailed off, staring off down the hall worriedly.

"Well. Let's go." Elena said immediately, grabbing Stefan by the arm and moving down the hall.

* * *

><p>Whatever Elena had been expecrting, she was sure <em>this<em> wasn't it. Not seeing Damon shattered like this. It was better than him being dead she supposed... But did he see it that way, when he was in so much obvious pain? She remembered Stefan's words when Damon had been dying. _"He's living in unendurable pain, because you're keeping him here."_ But it wasn't her this time, she could see that as Stefan frowned and hurried to sit next to his brother. She became aware that she hadn't said anything yet. "Alright. I want to know _exactly_ how hurt you are, _now._"

Damon looked miffed. _I don't know _exactly_ because I can't remember what happened! I just don't know! _They all heard the thought.

"He really doesn't remember much of anything. Snatches, that's it." Stefan said quietly. "Apparently the most he can remember is what happened the last six months."

Damon nodded. Seeming angry at this thought, as his fists clenched. Stefan gave him a sharp glance. "Don't get worked up again. You want a repeat of this afternoon?" Damon sighed and relaxed.

"What happened this afternoon?" Elena demanded.

"Uh... Bonnie came over... She sort of told him about the dark dimension..." Damon winced at Stefan's words.

Elena's eyes widened. "Oh." She sat next to Damon and lay her hand on top of his. "Sorry I snapped at you. I'm worried sick right now." She frowned.

* * *

><p>Damon shrugged. <em>Really, there isn't any need for anyone to be worried... I'll be fine.<em> Everybody gave him looks that clearly said they weren't buying it.

He sighed tiredly and shook his head. _Fine. Nobody believe me. I'd like to get some sleep, so I'll see you all in the morning I suppose. _Meredith and Elena both flushed guiltily. Elena nodded and everyone except Stefan left. _Well you can go say goodnight. I'm just going to try to fall back asleep, no need to keep me under surveilance. _

Stefan just patted his shoulder and nodded before slipping out the door.

Damon sighed and shook his head, not particularly reassured that everyone was here and worrying. And why had the dark-eyed girl -Meredith, his mind helpfully supplied- been giving him angry glares? There was concern in her eyes, yes, but there had been rage behind it. Why was that?

He shook his head again and closed his eyes, he'd figure that out... in the morning.

He let the warm and comforting darkness overtake him and knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Why is Meredith angry? Why can't Damon remember anything? Should Stefan be so worried? Why am I asking <em>you? <em>Click the button before I lose my miiiiiiiind! **

**It's just over there. **

**Click it. **

**Do it now. **

**Stop reading this note. **

**SERIOUSLY!**


	6. Can you help me remember?

**Hahaha, I've said this before, but WOW! I know nobody thinks I have a lot of reviews, but this is my first fanfic, and I'm surprised I actually have more reviews than finished chapters! GOSH. Oh, and cizzi-B, you inspired the idea for this chapter...**

**Muahaha, here comes Cristian's story...**

* * *

><p>As they all walked out to the living room, Elena stepped closer to Stefan and laid her head over on his shoulder. <em>Are you okay? <em>

_Yeah._

_You don't seem like it. I know you're scared, but he'll be okay. _

Stefan just sighed.

They all sat down on the couch and chairs, and Stefan put his head in his hands. Meredith spoke up. "Well... I don't know what me or Cristian can do... Given as neither of us can give him any blood."

Stefan and Elena looked at her curiously. "Why's that?" Elena asked.

Meredith pursed her lips, and then bared her teeth.

Fangs and all.

Elena and Stefan exchanged glances. "How did that happen?" Elena was -again- the one to speak up.

Meredith took a deep breath and started her explanation.

"Well... you knew when I left that I was going to try to find Cristian. I didn't know what I would do, but I had to find him." Dark grey eyes and light grey ones met as both of the twins sighed. "He was stuck in a basement. Klaus had locked him in there 'fir his own protection.'" she said the words with bitter sarcasm. "He hadn't fed since before we first saw Klaus. He was sick and had bloodlust. So... he attacked me as soon as I opened the door." She clasped Cristian's hand.

Cristian took a deep breath and took up where she had left off. "Well, as soon as I realized what I had done, and who she was... I panicked. I gave her some of my own blood, and she started to wake up. But she also started to change."

Meredith grinned. "So that's how I ended up like this. Cristian insists I'm like him though... You know, able to change."

Cristian interrupted. "You look older. I swear."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Sure I do."

"I apologized!"

"And?"

"So... I'm your twin, what's a little blood exchanged between twins?"

"Um, in this case, everything."

"Oh shut up."

"No."

"Quit arguing!" Elena exclaimed. "Honestly, I've never seen you this _talkative_ Meredith!"

Cristian laughed. "I bring out the worst in Merry. Muahaha, and ya know, all that."

Meredith shoved him off the couch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up hearing voices from downstairs. She got out of bed and crept down silently. "Hey Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed.<p>

She waved sleepily. "Hey Elena, hey Meredith." She let her gaze shift to the young man on the couch next to Meredith. "Cristian, right?" He grinned and nodded. "Cool. When did you become a vampire Meredith?"

Meredith gave her a wide-eyed stare and told her story. Cristian looked at her intently. "So _you're _the infamous Bonnie."

"Infamous?" She gave Meredith a hurt look.

But before the discussion could continue, there was loud coughing from down the hall. They all got up and hurried to see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Damon knew he hadn't been alseep for very long. But really, he knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep long anyway. The worry from almost everyone in the house pounded on his psychic walls. Especially from his brother and Bonnie.<p>

He was unsurprised when everyone burst in. But he did flinch a bit, the room wasn't quite big enough for all of them. But he didn't say so. He managed to calm himself, but still said nothing, absorbed in his thoughts. He suddenly spoke up. "Bonnie, I have a question."

She perked up. "Hm?"

He took as deep a breath as he was capable of. "Do you think... You could use your powers to help me remember?"

She blinked. "Why?"

"Because I know I've done some bad things, but I can't remember what, or why and- Meredith would you stop glaring at me!" He focused on her with a frown. "That's what I mean exactly! I know I did something wrong, but I can't remember what, and it's driving me insane!" He closed his eyes and slumped slightly, defeated. "Just... I need to know."

Everyone had turned to look at Meredith when he called her out. Elena spoke up. "Exactly what are you so mad about Meredith?"

She blinked. "Um... Where do I start? It's not my fault he's perceptive enough to see how mad I was. I was trying to hide it."

They all subsided into silence. Finally Damon ventured a soft whisper. "Bonnie, do you think you can?"

Bonnie sighed. "I'll try, okay? No promises."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? What'd ya think? Will Bonnie succeed? What will Damon's reaction be to learning that everyone actually did have a bit of reason to hate him? WILL THERE BE FLASHBACKS? <strong>

**Click the review button. It's the least you can do.**

**OH! And I know everyone wants Damon's recovery to be faster, but I'm really really good at drawing out angst. MUAHAHA! -clears throat-**

**Well anyway. Just click it.**


	7. Fratellino

**much thanks to...**

**cizzi-B, ****FrozenxxSmile, ****Nightgirl25, ****Dai-light, ****Danielle Salvatore, Kate'sBrokenHalo, Child of the Night13, red0819, and David Fishwick. **

**I'm just gonna do this list-y acknowledgement-y thing every 7 chapters. And I do plan to have at least 14... I can't figure out how to end it. **

**ANYWAY. **

* * *

><p>Bonnie took a deep breath and then sat next to Damon. He looked... nervous? Damon Salvatore was <em>nervous? <em>

She gave him a reassuring smile, and then paused. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to do this... so I'm just gonna wing it!" She laughed nervously. She couldn't help it, Damon being nervous made her feel like something was _really_ wrong. She took another deep breath and lay her hand on his head.

And then everything went black.

Until she saw... a fog?

Yep. It was definitely a fog. And Damon was sitting on the ground in the middle of it, looking bewildered. She walked over and sat next to him. "Any ideas?" She asked brightly.

"None whatsoever."

"Well... It's a fog. Fogs seem less thick when you walk through them." she stood up and subconsciously brushed herself off. "C'mon. Let's start walkin'." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"That's so overly-simplified it just might work." He said with a laugh. And they set off.

* * *

><p><em>Mother looked tired. But Damon was too young to notice that. He was looking curiously at the small bundle he had been told was his little brother. He tilted his head. The baby laughed.<em>

_He broke into a wide grin._

Damon glanced out of the corner of his eye at Bonnie. She was smiling. "That was really sweet!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on." He towed her forward into the fog.

_Father was home. Damon grimaced and looked at Stefan. "Go upstairs, little brother."_

_He blinked. "Why?" Ah, how trusting the kid could be. He didn't expect anything bad to happen. _

_"Just do as you're told alright?" He nodded and took off for the stairs. Damon rested his head in his hands. It was always better for him to be the one father saw first. Stefan was only five. He was nine. He could handle himself better. Father burst into the sitting room. Damon glared daggers at him. He was knocked off of his chair in response. _

_He really hoped Stefan wasn't listening right now. _

Damon closed his eyes. "Don't say anything. I didn't want him to know then, and I don't want him to know now." Bonnie nodded solemnly.

_There was a hesitant knocking on the door. Damon sighed and walked over. People should know better than to bother him, who would- oh. _

_He almost smiled at his little brother, but sighed instead. "What?" _

_Stefan looked upset. "I-I had a nightmare... Can I come in?" _

_Damon groaned inwardly. Every instinct told him to let the kid in... But rationally he knew he should just keep aloof. If he let his armor crack, even a little bit, he'd get angry. And he didn't want to be angry at his little brother. So he shook his head and muttered, "Go ask someone else." before shutting the door on his brother's hurt and frighened expression. _

Bonnie had tears in her eyes. "That's horrible! That you had to think like that... You were just a kid!"

He sighed. "Thirteen. That was a week after my thirteenth birthday. And I had gotten beat up, so I would have started yelling at him, and neither of us would have been very happy with me."

She sighed and hugged him.

_He sauntered in. It was his house after all, and if father didn''t like his additude... well he had never cared for father's opinions anyway. He didn't see father though, but he did see Stefan through a doorway. Glaring at him. _

_That stung._

_So he covered up the fact that the look hurt him and called out. "What? Angry at me, little brother? I thought saints were supposed to never be angry! Honestly." He shook his head in mock solemnity. Stefan sputtered, obviously trying to retort. "No no, excuses later. I'm going to go get some sleep." And he hurried up the stairs, doing his best to hide the fact that he desperately needed to escape that glare. _

"That." Damon said quietly. "Was when I came home from university. I was going to drop out... Just to spite my father. I was just... frustrated at the world, no matter how cliche that sounds. I hadn't been able to have an honest, civil conversation with anyone since I had been eleven. And I'm pretty sure Stefan hated me for being so angry. Maybe that's why he deluded himself into thinking _I _hated _him._" There were tears pooling in his eyes. Bonnie sighed.

"I don't think you had a choice. I would have closed up like that too."

They continued on.

_Damon ran out of the tomb. He couldn't believe he'd actually done that. _Idiot! Losing control like that! _Because he knew he had lost all control. He had hurt his little brother, had _killed _him for God's sake! And he knew that Stefan's sanity would be the price for that slip-up. He wouldn't be able to handle lurking in the shadows. He was the social one, always surrounded by friends. Damon could handle this, but his brother? Never. As soon as he was out of sight of the hateful tomb, out of sight of his little brother, -who hated him now if he had not before- he leaned against a wall, slamming his head into it repeatedly while cursing at himself under his breath. He should have just let his gaurd down. Stefan would have killed him and they both would have walked away. Stefan had been right to kill him. It was his fault... Wait. He turned and ran back, now cursing himself for leaving his brother alone. If anything bad happened to him- Oh no. _

_Stefan was gone._

Damon was sitting on the ground again. His colorful swearing echoed the memory.

"Damon, It's okay."

"No. It isn't, Bonnie. Il mio fratellino. Lo uccise. Dovrei andare all'inferno per quello."

"I don't speak Italian. What'd you say?"

He sighed. "I said, 'My little brother. I killed him. I should go to Hell for that.'" He took a deep breath. "Guess that proves how much of a soulless monster I am."

She hugged him again, ignoring the tears sliding down his cheeks.

_He watched the young woman. She had light brown hair, and she was obviously one of his own kind. He slunk up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, startled, and then said coolly, "_Sprechen Sie Deutsch?"

_He grinned. "No, I do not speak a word of German. Do you speak Italian?" _

_She rolled her eyes. "I am looking for a friend of mine. An heiress named Katherine."_

_He staggered back. "Katherine is dead. She died for myself and my brother." He said without thinking. The young woman's eyes widened. And then she growled. _

_Damon woke in a shed, light starting to pour through the roof. Because it was almost gone, and what little there was did not provide enough shadows for him to stay in... without his ring. He chuckled and put it on. And then he frowned. She had compelled him, taken memories from him. He put his head in his hands. He remembered her words... "You I like. I will give you an easy death. Your brother will not be so lucky." _

"I made myself write him a message. Told him to leave... I mostly told the truth. But _she_ would have killed him. Not me."

They sped through the next almost five centuries. And then Bonnie hesitated, seeing a memory of Elena. "You won't like these."

"I have to know anyway."

_Damon perched in a tree next to the boarding house. _God no. God please, no! _He couldn't help thinking, as the group of humans carried his brother inside. He swooped around, looking for a better vantage point. He hadn't hurt him that badly! He couldn't have! He knew what he had said to Elena... but that had been talk! He- Oh God. He was cloaked by the shadows as he stared inside worriedly. He looked over his brother, searching for any signs of life. He sighed in relief -inwardly of course- as he saw the slight movement of Stefan's chest that told him he was breathing. He shuddered when he saw the damage to Stefan's throat. He hadn't done _that_! Everyone but Elena left. He watched intently as she sliced her finger open_. Good girl!_ He cheered her silently. He could have screamed though when he saw his little brother refusing. _Stop being a martyr and keep yourself alive! Idiot! _He fluttered his wings angrily. _Vieni fratellino, basta andare con esso! _He continued to watch anxiously. He left when the rest returned. His brother was in safe hands. Now he needed to hunt, and he needed to sleep. But there was no harm in sleeping in that tree, was there? He had to keep an eye on his brother... His _fratellino.

Bonnie looked at him with wide eyes. Damon looked back at her. "Tell me what had happened. Immediately."

Bonnie swallowed. "After you two fought, Katherine attacked him and stuffed him in a well. It'll all be clear soon."

He stared at her, aghast. "A _well?_"

She bit her lip. "Yes... He and Elena thought it was you."

He put his head in his hands.

They passed over much of his time in Fell's church... He cringed and sighed a few times.

And then they got to the fight with Klaus.

_No. Not his little brother... he couldn't be hurting like that. It was wrong. He didn't even know what he was doing until he ended up next to his brother. "Stefan?" he asked softly. No. It couldn't be right. This was wrong! Not his little brother... no. It should have been him._

_It should have been like when his father was drunk, or when street children watched his brother with murder in their eyes. It should have been him, not Stefan. _

_No._

Bonnie said nothing. Just hugged him tightly.

_He was dead. Truly dead. He heard Elena and Stefan yelling. "Open your eyes!" "Elena he can't!" He groaned inwardly. No, Stefan shouldn't be upset... there was nothing to be upset about. It was alright... He tried to tell his brother this, but he was too tired... He silently cursed at whatever or whoever was in charge of the universe. _I don't even get to say goodbye? I would settle for that, in absence of the chance to explain everything to him. But not even a goodbye? _He gathered his energy to at least make contact with Elena. He had an idea... He started passing messages to the small child in the back of his mind. After talking to Elena, he settled himself in a shadow behind the child. He just wanted to make sure they weren't upset... that Stefan wasn't upset. But the darkness was catching up to him... his eyes drifted shut._

Bonnie was sobbing. He held her...

And then they were back in the room at the boarding house. Bonnie continued to cry, Damon frowned. "Redbird please..." but his cough interrupted him. Stefan was obviously going to help him, but then hesitated. _I'm not angry, little brother. I swear. Now can you help me? I'm tired... _Stefan seemed to stifle a sob of his own and shifted over. He did his best to help... but no, it still hurt. Damon numbly realized that this was really bad... he couldn't catch his breath at all.

_Damon! Please! You're worked up, you're hurting yourself! Calm down! _His brother's mental voice was panicked.

_I'm trying... _He was so tired... He wasn't feeling the pain anymore though, no. He was rapidly losing consciouness. He couldn't bring himself to think that was a bad thing. He let his eyes close.

* * *

><p><em>Damon please! <em>Stefan knew he was panicking. He was all but crushing Damon's hand. But the coughing continued. He finally Influenced his brother's breathing to slow, and the coughing thankfully eased. He looked around the room. Meredith and Elena were soothing Bonnie, and Cristian was pacing. He turned his attention back to his brother.

Damon had a guilty expression on his face, even in his sleep. Stefan took a deep breath and reluctantly delved into his brother's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a better version, but it was accidentally deleted! GRRRRR.<strong>

**Well. Review! **

**(P.S. should I make Damon and Stefan have a sister? Overdone, I know... Tell me what you think!)**


	8. Ari

**OKAY. Sister is COMING.**

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't get anywhere close to answers before being confronted by a steel wall and a glare from Damon.<p>

_Rooting around in my head? _

_I was trying to figure out what you were so upset about. _

_Five hundred years of guilt would make anyone upset. Especially getting hit with it all at once. _

_Got it. Sorry._

Damon's only reply was a gusty sigh and a frown. But before either of them could say anything, they heard the front door bang open. And an all-too familiar voice called out, "Is everyone hiding from me then? Honestly, I don't feel very welcome! And I'm standing on the porch!"

Everyone glanced at each other, but four pairs of eyes came to rest on Stefan and Damon's faces, lit with shock and comprehension. Stefan immediately chafed under the stares and mumbled, "I'm going to go invite her in." Damon glared at him.

"Right. Leave me to explain." He called after his little brother. Damon sighed and turned to the others. "Our sister." He said simply.

He chuckled at their shock.

"You two have a sister?" Bonnie asked, the first to find her voice.

"Mhm. Ariana." He looked away, not wanting to talk about her. But he could hear her excited voice in the other room, carrying on her typical one-sided conversation.

Suddenly he heard a hurt note in her voice and was forced to pay attention. "Oh, so neither of you mentioned me before this? I'm shocked!"

Damon chuckled. "Everyone who knows you is afraid to speak your name, you might hear and show up!" He called.

He heard her hurrying to the room. From the doorway she laughed and said, "Oh, I believe that's _you_ Dai, I'm the one people want to get to know. And I'm actually nice on occasion, unlike a certain whiny bratt who just so happens to be glaring at me right now."

She wasn't very tall, but she was wiry and tough. Straight black hair fell to her waist, and clear black eyes glinted. She had prominent cheekbones, and in most features looked like her brothers.

One brother in particular.

"Oh right, because _I'm_ the bratt."

"Damn! I should've recorded that!" She laughed again. Then she tilted her head. "What are you doing still in bed at this hour?" She asked in mock-reproach. She obviously wasn't expecting his sigh, or the fact that he shook his head slowly. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Dai...? What's wrong?" She walked over slowly, as if afraid to make any sudden movements.

"Nothing, Ari. I'm fine." He said, immediatley and instinctively.

"No lying to me!" She protested. "I _hate_ that Dai!"

He grimaced. "I know. I don't want to talk about it."

She hurried the rest of the way over and hugged him tightly. "Ouch!" he protested. She snapped back about six inches.

"What? What's wrong?" She squeeked. The pain in her eyes was visible.

"Nothing." He said, though he couldn't help but cough slightly.

Her face hardened. She turned to face the door. "Stefan stop waiting for the explosion and get in here and tell me what happened!" She shouted. Stefan hesitantly walked in.

He told her everything, stammering several times and with tears running down his cheeks at the end.

Ariana put a hand over her mouth and looked at Damon. "Dai..." She said softly. And then she hugged him again, gentler. She cried a bit and then turned and hugged Stefan as well.

And then she dried her tears and her features set into what they had always laughed and called her 'do-what-I-say face' "Okay. Well you obviously haven't fed for a while, twelve hours at least. And I'm just going to mention that that is highly self-destructive behavior at this point." She turned to Elena and Bonnie. "Okay. Um... I don't know either of your names, so this is going to sound rude. You, blondie, helping?"

Elena blinked. "Yeah, I hadn't even been thinking about it."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Of course not. And I can tell the redhead isn't going to be much help for a couple days." She sighed. "Merda." She grumbled. "Guess I have a trip to make. Be back in a couple hours." She got up and walked out, throwing over her shoulder, "You guys are _so_ paying my traffic tickets."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think of Ari? She screwed up or what? ANYWAY. Review so Ari won't get arrested!<strong>


	9. Dai

**The lack of reviews on my last chapter hurts my head. :/ OH WELL I'm continuing anyway. But more reviews would be helpful. As well as suggestions? Please? **

**Eh. Just read.**

* * *

><p>Ari walked out of the house, digging her keys out of the pocket of her shorts as she went. She got in her car and started it, letting reflex take over as she pulled out of the driveway. She was overwhelmed with memories.<p>

_"Dai! C'mo-on!" Ari whined._

_"Where are we going?" Stefan asked, in a typical sleepy way._

Well of course he's sleepy, I just tugged him out of bed by his ear. _Ari thought, amused. _

_"Yes, I would like to know the answer to that question myself Ari." Damon muttered, coming down the stairs. _

_"I'll tell you when we get there!" Ari snapped. _

_"Or you can tell us now?" Damon said, arching an eyebrow. _

_Ari arched an eyebrow back. "Or not. You can stay here Dai, me and Stef are going to have some fun." She said simply. _

_"Why do I have to go?" Stefan complained. Six-year-olds were so annoying. _

_"Because you're younger than me and I can boss you around." She turned to Damon. "Technically that means I can boss you around too, but I won't hold less than ten minutes against you. Don't expect us back before supper though." She gave him a dazzling smile, and he groaned, realizing he was trapped. _

_"No thank you, I am not leaving you two alone for the day. I'm the responsible one." He said, walking out the door and toward the front gate. _

_"You don't even know where we're going!" Ari exclaimed. "You're going the wrong way!" She grabbed Stefan by the hand and they raced after Damon._

Ari ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm the irresponsible one. At least I haven't gotten myself killed yet." She bit her lip. "I missed both of you." She whispered faintly.

_"Go away Ari!" Damon yelled. He slammed the door in her face. _

_"'Go away'? You just told me to go away?" She shouted back, opening the door roughly. "Are you trying to make yourself miserable?" She continued. "You're pushing everyone away! When was the last time you spoke to me? The last time you spoke to Stefan? The last time you spent five minutes with either of us?" She was getting right in his face. Them being the same height, they were nose to nose as she screamed at him._

_"Get away from me!" He screamed back, only intimidating her slightly, and that was because he was bulky for a fifteen-year-old. His face was red and his fists were clenched. _

_"Fine! Make your own life hell! See if anyone cares about you Damon Salvatore! I'm done being the selfless twin sister who covers your ass!" She slapped him and stalked out of the room, trying to ignore the muffled sobbing sounds behind her. _

_She ran into Stefan in the hallway. He looked at her. Frustration shone in the oak-leaf green eyes. She hugged him. "Stefan I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't know what's going on with him." She heard a crash from Damon's room. As is he had thrown something -maybe a vase?- against the wall. There was an angry yell, and then almost utter quiet. She held on to Stefan tighter. "It doesn't matter. If he wants us to go away, we will." She said simply. "Let him be alone. He deserves it." _

Tears streaked down Ari's pale cheeks. "God damn it." She said softly. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her driving. But there was one more memory that wanted to make her relive it...

_"Stef! Damon! Stop!" Ari shouted. They couldn't be fighting like this!_

_She was forced to watch in horror as they killed each other. _

_She ran to them, sobbing. "Stef! Dai! Please!" She sobbed, -using the nickname for Damon that had not passed her lips for six years- and first kneeling beside Stefan. She closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. And then she heard a thin moan from Damon. She gasped and turned to him, unbelieving he could be clinging to any semblance of life. He had maybe seconds. She held his head in her lap, and simply watched, sobbing silently, as the light went out in his eyes._

Ari pulled over, knowing she couldn't drive crying like this. She leaned her head against the wheel and fought for her self-control. _If you don't hurry you might have to watch that again. _A little voice in the back of her mind snapped. She got back to driving.

* * *

><p>She strode back into the boarding house, a plastic shopping bag hanging from her thin wrist. She threw it down on the bed immediately after entering her twin's room. "It'll taste disgusting, but options seem to be scarce." She said casually, pointing at the bag, and at the blood packets peeking out. Damon made a face. "Oh just deal with it!" She snapped.<p>

He blinked and nodded, grabbing a packet and only hesitating slightly before chugging almost the entire thing. "Agh!" He exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. Ari smiled fiendishly at him.

"I feel like I'm getting revenge for that time you dared me to eat raw goose." She said with a giggle. "Finally!" Her giggling continued, and increased when she saw his death-glare.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't the slightest idea where the goose thing came from. Hahaha Ari raided a blood bank. What'd you think of the memories? REVIEW! <strong>

**(P.S., I want four reviews before I start the next chapter. Please and thank you!)**


	10. What I had to do

**:O WOW Reviews at super-speed :D ya'll must REALLY want an update! And Lula6791, that is kinda a long review...**

**BUT I _LIKE_ LONG REVIEWS! xDD. **

**And no love triangle, sorry. I DO NOT appreciate Delena. It makes me want to stab Elena repeatedly. And there _may_ be Ari romances... And yeah she took over the caring role, so, will she and Elena but heads? MUAHAHA. **

**-coughcough- just read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ari leaned against the wall, regarding everyone coolly.<p>

"Ari... Where have you been the last five hundred years?" Stefan asked curiously.

Ari took a deep breath, and then started speaking.

_I wake up in my room. The house feels empty, and I just lay there for a moment, processing information, the events that occurred three days ago. _

_My brothers are dead. _

_I sob slightly, remembering all the childhood jokes, the nights spending thunderstorms in the same room, stories told in the dark. _

_I'm struck with the need to go to their tomb. I quickly get up and dressed, and then walk out of the house. _

_I get to the tomb, and look inside. _

_They aren't there. _

_I gasp slightly and reel. "Wha-" But I'm interrupted by a hand over my mouth. _

_"Don't say anything Ari." A cold voice whispers in my ear. _

_My heart leaps and I turn around and hug him. "Dai!" I practically shriek._

* * *

><p>Damon glanced around sheepishly. "Well it's not as if I planned for that to happen."<p>

"May I continue?"

* * *

><p><em>Damon looks around nervously. "Damn it! I told you not to say anything!" He whispers angrily. His eyes flash. <em>

_"Sorry! How are you not dead? I watched you die." I whisper back. _

_His eyes soften just slightly. "Sorry." He replies gently. _

_"What are you doing here if you aren't dead?" I ask him immediately._

_"I am dead." He says bluntly. "You watched, I died. So did Stefan. We're both dead." He continues. _

_"But, you aren't." I protest confusedly. He grabs my hand and presses it to his wrist._

_He has no pulse. _

_I stagger backwards. "No!" I exclaim. "This isn't possible!" I sit down, back against the wall. _

_"It is Ari. The technical term for what I am now is 'Vampire.'" He looks into my eyes steadily. _

_I scramble away. I know what he means. He looks hurt. "Ari, I wouldn't harm you!" He protests._

_I stop moving and let him sit next to me. He looks tired, and maybe a little sick. I reach out and grab his hand. "How have you been doing?" I ask gently. _

_He shakes his head and mumbles the words I'm dreading. "Not well. Not well at all." I take a deep breath. _

_"Take my blood." I say simply. He blinks, eyes widening. _

_"I-I shouldn't. Ari please." He whispers. He looks horrified. _

_"You aren't doing well. Take my blood, make yourself a little stronger. "Please Dai." I say calmly. He grimaces, but doesn't protest as I put my wrist up to his mouth. _

_I almost smile. We've always been linked, but I can hear his thoughts now. _Oh the horror. _He thinks. _Now I have absolutely nowhere to retreat to.

Shut up.

_He just laughs softly, having removed his mouth from my wrist. I feel dizzy, but alright. He rolls his eyes at me. "Happy now?" He asks sarcastically. But he looks healthier at least. _

_I frown. "Do you know where Stef is?" I ask worriedly. _

_"Of course not. Do you think he wants to talk to me?" Still the sarcasm. But I can tell he's worried too. _

_I just frown._

* * *

><p>Everyone just looked at Damon for an explanation. He sighed. "I hadn't been hunting, alright? I was a bit preoccupied." He muttered. "And it's not like I had any choice in that."<p>

Ari just smiled. "Nope, none at all. Anybody want to hear the rest?"

Nods all around.

* * *

><p><em>I walk out of the tomb, headed home. I sigh, wondering where Stefan could be lurking. He most likely wouldn't have left the city. <em>

_So where the hell is my little brother? _

_Suddenly I hear a whisper in my ear. "Oh, so you're close to the monster who killed my best friend." An amused voice purrs in my ear. _

_"What do you- Dai? Impossible!" I do my best to glare at the young woman behind me._

_"Oh, but he did. Although, he is only half of the equation. I wonder where the younger one is?" She giggled. "Never mind. I'll have some fun with you." _

_And then I passed out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Her<em> again." Damon snarled.

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan questioned.

"_That young woman _was the reason you had to leave Florence." Damon responded.

Stefan frowned at him. "I left because you threatened to kill me."

Damon put his head in his hands. "Which were you more likely to believe, that a phsychotic friend of Katherine's was out for both of our blood, or that _I_ was planning to kill you?" He sighed and met his brother's eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Stefan. And I'm a damn good liar when I need to be." Stefan looked stunned.

Bonnie chose that moment to speak up. "I saw the memory where he met her. She locked him in a shed missing most of the roof, she didn't know about his ring. She was going to fry him."

"Which would have worked if I hadn't woken up." Damon said matter-of-factly.

"What, exactly, in that situation required that I leave?" Stefan asked confusedly.

"You would have been in the way. I was not going to let you get hurt because you tried to interfere."

"Interfere with what?"

"Me killing her." Damon said immediately. His words were so calm and cold that everyone had to suppress shudders.

"Alright, but every time you caught up to me over the years, you gave me the same threat. Why?"

"Because she followed you." Damon sighed. "She would have attacked you if she had caught up to you. That wasn't an option, so I fought her when she got too close, so you had time to get out of there." He clenched his fists. "I did what I had to do. Like I always have." He shrugged.

Ari piped up. "You might be interested in one small piece of information, although you probably already guessed." She bit her lip. "That was the girl who changed me."

* * *

><p><strong>:DDDDDDDDD Liked it? Hated it? Review! I'm not starting Ch11 until I get six reviews. (Well... I'm not publishing it. I might have to start it, just because I'm me. xP) <strong>


	11. Forever

**The reviews are coming soooooo slooooow. -siiiigh- ohwell. **

**ANYWAY one thing that people keep asking for...**

**MORE BAMON. **

**Sorry, I want the Bamon wonderfullness too, BUT Damon has been recovering for ten chapters! Romance is not easy when you're fighting for your life! -pats Damon- I gave you guys the forehead kissing bit... Eh, the Bamon will start in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**OH! PS, David Fishwick, this is a clarifying point, Ari is the oldest. She has no older brothers. LOL.**

* * *

><p>Stefan growled, low in his throat. Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't bother getting angry, she's been dead for almost a year and a half." The smug tone in his voice made everyone blink. He chuckled grimly at the wide-eyed stares. "She should have known it was coming, of course." His face turned serious suddenly. "<em>No one<em> threatens my family. I told her that too many times to count. She should have figured out that it would be her or me." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Wha-" Stefan looked absolutely baffled.

Damon sighed and hid his face with his hands. "I'm not going to say this again, _so get the information into your thick skull._" He lifted his head and met Stefan's eyes, his own blazing."I do not stand for _anyone_ threatening you, little brother. Ever. And -believe me or not- that's how it's been your entire life. Surprised? Well deal with it." His features weren't set into the usual emotionless mask, so they all saw the exasperation. But they all saw the resignation as well, not an emotion anyone would expect from him. It made Stefan wince, though he was still plainly confused. Damon shook his head. "Whatever. I think I'm feeling alright, so I'm just going to get out of here." He stood up and started toward the door, only stumbling slightly. When Bonnie -the only one who didn't appear to be in shock- ventured a protest, he turned to her and flashed his 250-kilowat smile. "Relax, Redbird. Not as if I'm actually leaving for any length of time." Ari started at the nickname and raised her eyebrows at him. He ignored her and left, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Oh. My. God." Elena eventually whispered. Then she sighed and moved to sit beside Stefan, who appeared to be thinking hard. Silence fell again.

"Um, still don't know names." Ari said softly. "This is beginning to be inconvenient." Her attempt at humor was met with blank looks from Meredith and Cristian, a snort from Bonnie, a chuckle from Stefan, and a startled "Oh!" from Elena.

"Sorry!" Elena continued. "I'm Elena, that's Bonnie over there, and that's Meredith and Cristian." She said, gesturing to everyone. She tilted her head to the side and looked Ari in the eye. "So, your name's Ari? What's that short for?"

Ari smiled widely, almost a duplicate of Damon's 250-kilowat grin, but softer. "Ariana." She said shortly, with a heavy Italian accent. Stefan chuckled again.

"Always with the dramatics. Honestly, _mon sorella, _you are entirely too over-the-top."

She rolled her eyes. "_Drammatico? Me? __Oh, si ferita me, fratellino._" She teased. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"For those of us who _don't _speak Italian as a native language?" Meredith said, amused.

Ari grinned again. "I said, 'Dramatic? Me? Oh, you wound me, little brother.'" She said this with expressive hand movements and a tormented expression, but then burst out laughing. They all laughed for a moment, but then Ari sighed. "Bonnie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Bonnie said immediately, standing and following Ari out the door. She took a moment to take in this mysterious young woman.

Ari was about Damon's height, and Bonnie instinctively knew that however thin she was, every pound of her was hard muscle. She wore a white tanktop with black straps, along with dark denim shorts, an "A"embroidered on one of the back pockets. As Ari turned to face her, she noticed the black eyes, but her's had stars, unlike Damon's eyes, which looked like the spaces between the stars. She had the regal features that both of her brothers shared, except an easy smile seemed her reflexive expression. She could have been straight out of a Davinci painting, except that she had each ear pierced three times -as well as a stud in her eyebrow- and a neon blue streak in her jet-black hair.

Bonnie couldn't help eyeing the streak and giggling. Ari started giggling as well, and then they were both convulsed with laughter, sitting on the kitchen floor. Ari recovered first, choking out the words, "What is so funny?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, stopping herself from laughing any more. "I just saw that streak you dyed in your hair, and, well, I had been thinking how much you seem to be like Damon... And then just random color. I'm surprised he didn't comment on that, earlier." Ari snorted.

"He wouldn't."

"Oh?"

Ari smiled. "Because I'm older than him. I don't press the authority often, but when I do, he usually just does the whole back-away-slowly thing." Bonnie tilted her head.

"Older? You don't look more than fifteen, and that would make you younger than Stefan, and you were changed around the same time they were."

Ari took a deep breath. "You said something about seeing Dai's memories. Think _hard_ about me." Bonnie's eyebrows knitted together, and then she gasped.

"So that's why you two look so alike, you're twins!" She exclaimed. "And you're the first-born." She looked contented with the knowledge. "So, why did you want to talk to me? Ya know, before the blue-streak incident."

Ari smiled. "You're in love with Dai, right?" She said quietly. Bonnie stiffened.

"No, of course not." She said promptly. "A-and even if I weren't, he's in love with Elena." She whispered.

"He loves you too." Ari said firmly.

Bonnie sniffled, tears streaking down her cheeks. "No, he doesn't. Elena's his princess, and I'm just me, and I got him killed, and why would he love me? What makes you think so?" Her words came out in a broken, whispery voice.

"He called you Redbird." Ari said quietly.

"So? It's just a nickname, like Princess or Angel with Elena." She replied.

Ari shook her head slowly. "Silly Bonnie. 'Redbird' is probably the nicest and most significant nickname _ever_."

When Bonnie gave her a blank look, Ari sighed. "One time when we were little, about eight years old... well, this was about three months after our mother died. Dai was close to her, more than me or Stef were. He got really depressed... almost as much as our father did. Only Dai, of course, didn't have the luxury of drowning his sorrows, so everything just got worse for him." She bit her lip. "And then there was the fact that our father got angry when he was drunk. He would get home, and- well I assume you know." She waited for Bonnie to nod before continuing. "Well, one morning, it was especially bad. I was accustomed to tugging both him and Stef out of bed as soon as I woke up, but he just... wouldn't get up. I'd never been so scared before, and haven't been since. He just gave me this blank look and whispered that he wanted to go back to sleep, that he was tired." She took a deep, steadying breath. "Well, then there was a bird on the widowsill. A little red bird. It started singing... and after a minute he actually smiled... Everything -somehow- started getting better after that."

She sighed and reached up to tug on the lowest stud in her left ear. "I don't know what would have happened if not for the bird, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't care if she had more to say.

She was already tearing out the door after Damon.

* * *

><p><em>How did I not see that memory? Did Damon hide it from me? Did he not want me to know?<em>

The thoughts raced through Bonnie's head as she sprinted towards the Old Wood. She saw a familiar black shape, sitting leaned up against a tree, relaxed. He stood as he saw her. "Redbird-?" He started to ask as she got close, but he was interrupted by her lips on his.

_What?_ Came the thought in her mind, but he was happily surprised.

_Ari told me, when you were little... about the bird. _Bonnie replied, making the kiss deeper, her arms around his neck. _It was absolutely sweet, even if you weren't thinking about it when you started calling me redbird, it was still amazingly sweet and just amazing. _Her thoughts were rushed and completely soaked in her love for him.

_Oh. _He thought back, actually kissing her back, now that he had gotten over his surprise and confusion.

_Damon I don't totally know if you feel the same way, I know you were in love with Elena for a while, and that its ridiculous to think I compare to her- _

_I love you Redbird. Forever. _The thought was like a torpedo, a wave, an earthquake, a tornado. It tore through her mind and left her breathless and happier than she had ever been. It was so simple, five words. Five little words, but they made her think that nothing would ever make her this happy again. Because they were the words she only now realized she had needed her entire life.

_I love you too Damon. _

And she did. The knowledge wrapped around her like a blanket, and she didn't care if anything with psychic Power around could hear her clear as day. Because she knew what she wanted and needed.

_Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>YOU ARE WELCOME! Review! <strong>


	12. Embarassment

**YES, LOVELY REVIEWERS, I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED.**

**Didn't think it was _that_ easy to get rid of me, didja?**

**ANYWAY.**

**So, Writer's Block reared its ugly and very much unwelcome head. Don't be too surprised if this chapter stinks. :/**

* * *

><p>Meredith raked her fingers back through her hair. <em>Has everyone gone insane? <em>She thought, shaking her head.

_Everyone's already insane, Merry. Thought we'd confirmed that. _Cristian's teasing thought made her roll her eyes.

_Yes we did. Doesn't mean this is normal behaviour. _She pondered that. _Usually, Damon and Stefan would have already slammed each other into a wall at least once, and Elena would have yelled at them to stop fighting. Bonnie would be screaming or something, and I would be trying to get a handle on the situation. _She nodded glumly.

_Well... someone close to you dying will change you. And dying yourself... that changes your perspective. _He thought wisely.

_Going all philosophical again?_

* * *

><p>Ari skipped in and sat on the floor -not because she was afraid to sit next to anyone else, but because she liked the floor. She beamed at everyone. "That went well!"<p>

"What went w-" Elena started to ask... until they were all bombarded with the thoughts from outside.

Anyone watching would have just seen blurs as they all rushed to the nearest window overlooking the backyard.

For a moment, they were all dunmbstruck.

But then-"Oh my god! Yes!" Ari squealed. "I knew it!"

Everyone turned to her. She giggled. "I'm very good at making it so things that are supposed to happen, happen. " She said with a shrug.

And then all three girls were laughing and hugging while Stefan and Cristian looked on, still stunned.

* * *

><p>Bonnie finally had to break away from the kiss, struggling for breath. She grinned up at Damon, who was similarly grinning down at her.<p>

And then she tuned into the thoughts coming from the house.

"Oh!" She hastily pulled away from Damon and glowered toward the others. "Next time we do that," She whispered to Damon, "Not in full view of everyone." He laughed, but they were both blushing furiously, which seemed to be quite the accomplishment for Damon, as he was still rather pale.

Bonnie stomped into the house, holding Damon's hand.

"Okay! Whose bright idea was it to watch from the window?" She muttered, still blushing. Everyone laughed as Ari curtsied. Well, everyone except Bonnie and Damon.

"Not funny!" Bonnie protested. "That was a private moment... and..." She huffed a sigh.

"Yes it was very private, with thoughts being projected full strength." Meredith said sarcastically. They all started laughing again.

Bonnie and Damon exchanged embarassed glances. Damon shook his head. "Well. I'm going hunting, don't let me interrupt the laugh-fest." He kissed Bonnie on the cheek, -which made her smile dreamily- and breezed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? Hated it? I plan for threats... give me some ideas! Mystery villians of some sort! Please! <strong>

**Review!**


	13. Honeycutt

**I AM SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. STUFF HAPPENS AND AND AND... WELL ANYWAY. I LOVE YOU ALL, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. **

* * *

><p>Ari looked around the room. "Well. Hunting sounds like a good idea... And I have a lot to catch up on with Dai. I'll be back." And then she blurs out of the house, leaving a flurry of feathers on the porch...<p>

...A little blackbird perches on Damon's shoulder. He blinks and turns his head. "What do you want, Ari?" The bird tilts it's head, and then his sister is sitting next to him, head on his shoulder as she hugs his arm to her chest.

"I missed you. Why do you assume I want something?" She stares up at him through her thick black lashes. He chuckles.

"You always want something, Ari. I love you, but you are the most manipulative person I know." He moves his arm in her grip so he can pat her leg comfortingly.

She looks offended. "Dai, I just want to know... Everything that's been going on." She pauses, biting her lip. "...And I'm scared." She whispers faintly.

He blinks, troubled. His arm slips out of her grip, and goes around her slim waist, drawing her closer and then glancing around. "Why are you scared?" He asks tensely. She shakes her head.

"Not scared of anything out there..." Her black eyes fill with tears. "Dai, you were dead. I felt it, I knew. Even if I didn't want to believe it... It was like half my heart had vanished. This big old empty spot... That's what I'm scared of." The tears spill over. "I'm scared to lose you again! I can't go through that again, I'd rather die myself!" She whispers fiercely.

His face softens and he draws her into a hug. Her shoulders shake, and he rubs her back soothingly. "Easy, Ari. You don't have to go through that again. I'm here." He murmurs softly. She muzzles her face into the fabric of his t-shirt and clings to him as if he might just vanish in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, a reassured Ari is strolling around the streets of Fell's church, easily keeping up a mental conversation with her twin as they both scope out possible prey.<br>She sees a young man across the street, large build, blonde hair, pale skin.

She skips over.

"Hi!" She chirps. "I'm Ari. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

The guy smiles a little. "Matt Honeycutt." He states.

"Mmmm..." She murmurs. "I like that name. And how old are you, Matt Honeycutt?" She inquires with a seductive grin, batting her eyelashes.

"Nineteen, ma'am." He mumbles.

"Nineteen. So young." She whispers. "I have a brother about your age." She always loved to connect emotionally to her victims. It made her meal so much sweeter.

"Really? Do you live around here?" He looks as if he's thinking hard. "Cause I know I'd remember you if I'd ever seen you."

"You haven't. You've never seen me." She purrs. "You don't know me." She Influences him.

His eyes go cold. "Nope, but I think I know your brother. Your last name wouldn't be Salvatore, would it?" He asks, eyebrows raised.

Ari steps back. "You know Stefan." She states with a laugh. "I'll have to tell him I ran into one of his friends." She bites her lip. "I'm very hungry though. I'm sure you won't mind..." She steps closer, trapping him with her eyes... And then lunges. Her fangs slice into his neck.

And then she calmly strolls away from him, calling back over her shoulder, "Might wanna put a band-aid on that, Honeycutt."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm? So? AriMatt is a good idea? Anyone like the Ari&Dai fluff? I had to bring Matt back. -pets- I'm sorry I used you like that in chapter two and then made you vanish, BB. If the reviewers like you and Ari together, you will be coming back.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
